A scroll compressor generally includes a fixed scroll fixed to a housing and in which a scroll wall (hereinafter, “fixed scroll body”) is placed upright on a surface of an end plate of the fixed scroll, and a turning scroll in which a scroll wall (hereinafter, “turning scroll body”) having a substantially identical shape to the fixed scroll body is placed upright on a surface of an end plate of the turning scroll. The fixed scroll and the turning scroll are arranged in the housing in a state in which the surfaces of the end plates mutually face each other and the turning scroll body is engaged with the fixed scroll body. Thus, in the scroll compressor, a crescent shaped compression space is formed between the fixed scroll and the turning scroll.
The scroll compressor can gradually reduce the volume of the compression space to compress fluid in the compression space by driving the turning scroll so as to revolve with respect to the fixed scroll and moving the compression space formed between the scroll bodies from the outer circumferential side to a central side of the scroll bodies.
As for this type of scroll compressor, to prevent the turning scroll from rotating around a drive central axis during driving of the turning scroll, there is known a technology for preventing rotation of the turning scroll by providing a pin and a ring on the end plate of the turning scroll and on a housing opposed to the end plate respectively and engaging these devices (for example, see Patent document 1).
In the scroll compressor provided with autorotation preventing pin and ring, when the turning scroll is revolving, the pin provided in either one of the turning scroll and the housing comes in contact with an inner surface of the ring provided in the other one to move. This movement allows prevention of the turning scroll from autorotation with respect to the fixed scroll and also allows revolution of the turning scroll.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-338375